Lost
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang asam manis hubungan percintaan pasangan beda tinggi tersebut. Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. /AU/Oneshot/Still IchiRuki :3/Special for Gaudys birthday XD/Mind to RnR?


**Yuhuu~ saya baru di fandom ini, salam kenal ^^**

**Ohiya, sebelumnya, maaf atas ke gajean cerita ini nantinya, dan saya harap masih ada orang baik hati yang rela membuang-buang waktunya dengan membaca fic gaje ini :)**

**Dan, yeah XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY Rufina Yumi, selamat tambah tuaa ^^ ini hadiah kecil buat kamu, semoga suka :)**

**Oke, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Lost**

**Bleach Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Tite kubo**

**Warnings : Gaje tingkat tinggi, OOC, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari (Bii-chan)**

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis itu kini terbaring lemah, tubuhnya tak merespon setiap teriakan dari pria disampingnya sedikitpun. Wajahnya tampak begitu pucat, jari-jari mungilnya yang lentik pun mulai mendingin, membuat pria tampan disampingnya merasa semakin tidak tenang.

"Rukia! Sadarlah, Rukia! Kau bisa mendengarku, kan! Ayo, bangunlah, Rukia Kuchiki!" teriak pemuda itu, sambil masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia dengan ganas, segala emosi yang dipendamnya keluar begitu saja.

"Rukia, bertahanlah." pintanya lagi, pria berambut orange itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia dengan hati-hati, menggendong gadis berambut gelap itu dengan ala brydal style.

Tubuh pria itu gemetar, bukan karena berat badan Rukia yang kini berada dalam dekapannya, namun karena hatinya, hatinya yang terasa ngilu dan dingin, takut kehilangan cahaya yang mulai redup itu.

Dengan gelagapan, pria itu menoleh kiri kanan, mencari bala bantuan terdekat disekelilingnya, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia berlari kencang, tak ada pilihan lain, dijalan yang remang itu hanya ada mereka saja, tak ada yang bisa dia mintai bantuan.

Tubuh ramping Rukia bergoncang kuat, ikut menari-nari seiring dengan irama langkah kaki pria itu. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan sang gadis sekarang, bahkan pria itu sekalipun.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah brutal dari pria itu menggema sepanjang koridor, membuat beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan aneh. Dan dengan cekatan, seorang suster segera berlarian kearah mereka, sambil menggiring sebuah tempat tidur dorong, khusus untuk pasien gawat darurat.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu kembali memandang tubuh Rukia yang telah terbaring tak berdaya ditempat tidur dorong tadi, sepasang matanya yang tajam tak bisa berpaling dari sosok itu, sedetikpun. "Rukia, aku mohon, bertahanlah." gumamnya lagi, kali ini suaranya bergetar lebih hebat dibanding tadi, tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah permohonan yang mendalam.

Sang suster kembali mendorong tempat tidur itu, dengan bantuan dari beberapa kawanannya, dan tentu saja, masih bersama pria berambut orange itu. Dengan tatapan sendu dan kosong, dia terus menggenggam tangan Rukia se-erat-eratnya, berharap gadis itu bisa segera membuka kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Maaf, anda hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini, silahkan tunggu diluar." tegur seorang suster dengan sopan, sambil tersenyum ramah kepada pria bertubuh tegap itu.

Dan akhirnya, pria itu terduduk lesu, pikirannya menerawang jauh, berusaha memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis kesayangannya. Dia berusaha keras membuang pikiran-pikiran jeleknya sejauh mungkin, dan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan gadis berambut violet itu.

"Aaargh sial, ini semua karena aku!" umpatnya jengkel, dengan melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada tembok tak berdosa disampingnya.

Pria itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu, dan menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya kedalam kedua telapak tangannya yang kekar, menunggu suster itu kembali dengan membawa berita baik baginya.

Namun nihil, semakin lama, tubuh pria itu semakin rapuh, gigi-giginya bergetar karena menahan amarah, benar, dia marah, marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Marah karena gadis yang begitu dicintainya harus terluka karena dia. Jika saja terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia, pria itu tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah sangat lama pria itu menggalau dikursi tunggu, puluhan orang yang bergentayangan dihadapannya sama sekali tidak bisa menarik perhatiannya sedetikpun, wajahnya tetap memandang lurus kedepan, meski pikirannya tak ada disana. Tatapannya kosong dan hampa, tak ada lagi kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh sepasang iris coklat itu, hanya tatapan biasa yang tak berarti.

"Ehm, kau kerabatnya?" tanya seorang pria dengan pelan, sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang agak turun.

"Tidak, aku pa- tunggu, bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, matanya berkilat-kilat menyiratkan sebuah amarah yang masih mendekam didalam dirinya, serta seberkas rasa khawatir yang tak terhitung besarnya.

"Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja. Secara fisik tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hanya sedikit goresan saja. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjut ketika dia sadar, dia akan segera dipindahkan dari ruang UGD, kau bisa menjenguknya." jelas pria yang ternyata adalah dokter itu dengan tenang, seolah mengerti kegelisahan pria dihadapannya.

Tatapan pria bermata coklat itu melunak, ada sedikit kelegaan yang dia rasakan, dibuktikan dengan hebusan napas beratnya yang keluar tanpa dia sadari. "Arigatou. Aku akan segera kesana, dokter."

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk maklum, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, pria itu pun berlari menuju sebuah pintu kaca diujung koridor, matanya sedikit melirik kedalam sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

Seperti yang dia bayangkan, disana sudah terbaring seorang gadis mungil, lengkap dengan pakaian putih khas rumah sakitnya, rambut hitamnya dibiarkan terurai seperti tadi, matanya juga masih terpejam rapat seperti sebelumnya.

"Rukia." pria itu berjalan mendekat, dengan langkah gontai dan senyum samar, pikirannya kacau, perasaannya bercampur aduk, dan saat sampai ditepi tempat tidur itu, dia menarik tangan Rukia dengan lembut, lalu menciumnya dalam-dalam, membiarkan wangi khas gadis itu melekat pada wajahnya, setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Dan perlahan, pria itu memejamkan kedua mata coklatnya, masih sambil mendekap tangan gadis itu, mencuri kehangatan yang selalu bisa dia dapat dari gadis bernama Rukia itu, mencari kenyamanan yang sempat hilang darinya tadi.

Malam pun berlalu, Rukia masih tak bergeming dari tidur lelapnya, begitu pula dengan pria jangkung itu, kedua bola matanya belum berniat menunjukkan diri.

Dan akhirnya, saat matahari mulai naik, gadis berambut gelap itu mulai tersadar, dengan susah payah, dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menahan segala sakit yang menggerogoti kepalanya.

Dan tanpa sengaja, matanya memandang sosok pria yang tertidur disamping tempat tidurnya dengan bingung, kerutan didahinya menandakan keingin tahuan.

"Hei, bangunlah." ujar Rukia, sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh pria itu dengan pelan.

"A-ah, Rukia! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya segera, saat menyadari bahwa gadis yang beberapa saat yang lalu hampir membuatnya gila sudah duduk manis ditempat tidur, dengan memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Kau siapa?" tatapan polos dan datar dari Rukia membuat tubuh pria itu merinding hebat, mata coklatnya melebar, dia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bahwa gadis itu akan kehilangan ingatannya, dunia sungguh kejam padanya.

"K-kau tidak mengingatku, Rukia? Dokter! Ini gawat, dia kehilangan ingatannya, cepat kemari!" teriak pria itu dengan gaje, sementara Rukia masih memasang wajah polos tanpa dosanya.

"Tunggu, Ichigo? Kaukah itu?" Rukia memandang wajah pria itu dalam-dalam, memperhatikan setiap detail yang tampak pada wajah pria dihadapannya itu.

"Kau, mengenalku?" tanya Ichigo dengan heran, dan dalam hitungan detik, tawa Rukia sudah terdengar jelas.

"Siapa lagi yang punya rambut se-norak itu kalau bukan Ichigo? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, jeruk payah."

Ichigo menekuk wajahnya, tampak begitu kesal dengan penuturan Rukia tadi, meski kelegaan mendominasi hatinya sekarang. "Aku pikir tadi kau hilang ingatan, tapi, kenapa tadi kau bertanya aku siapa? Padahal kau mengenalku." tanya Ichigo bingung, masih dengan wajah yang setengah tertekuk.

"Hahaha~ coba lihat dirimu dicermin, kau terlihat benar-benar berantakan." Rukia kembali melanjutkan tawanya yang sempat tertunda tadi, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ichigo yang semakin manyun saja.

_'Andai kau tahu ini semua gara-gara kau, mungkin kau akan memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya padaku.' _pikir Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, hentikan tawamu itu, pendek. Tapi, tampaknya kau sudah sehat, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, aku lelah." ujar Ichigo dengan sedikit senyum dingin andalannya.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Ini aneh." ucap Rukia tiba-tiba, gadis itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu kembali bersandar pada setumpuk bantal dibelakang punggungnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak ingat apapun? Sedikitpun?" pekik Ichigo, raut wajahnya berubah drastis.

Rukia hanya mengangguk lemah, sambil menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya, mencari tahu, kejadian macam apa yang bisa membawanya hingga harus terbaring dirumah sakit.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ichigo segera melesat keluar, sebelum sempat diintrogasi lebih lanjut oleh Rukia.

Masih dengan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan, Ichigo Kurosaki menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dengan asal, membuat rambut orange-nya bertambak acak. Dan saat melihat seorang suster berjalan tak jauh darinya, sepasang kaki jenjangnya berlari kesana, menghampiri suster berbaju putih itu.

Tak lama, Ichigo pun sampai diruangan seorang dokter, berkat jasa suster tadi yang mengantarnya dengan selamat dan dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, suster itu sama paniknya dengan Ichigo. Dokter berkacamata itu sedang sibuk dimeja kerjanya, berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas yang menjulang tinggi.

"Ehm, dokter." sapa Ichigo dengan gugup, sebenarnya dia sudah sangat gelisah karena rasa khawatir yang menerjangnya sejak tadi.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu, ada apa?" tanya dokter itu dengan senyum yang lumayan ramah, dia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit, memberi isyarat agar Ichigo duduk dikursi dihadapannya itu.

"Begini, pasien tadi, Rukia Kuchiki, dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak ingat tentang kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Dia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun tadi." jelas Ichigo. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan kebingungan.

"Benarkah? Apa mungkin, tunggu, apa tadi kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, sebelum dia dibawa kesini?"

"Ah, iya, tadi Rukia terjatuh diaspal, dan, aku rasa kepalanya terbentur cukup keras hingga membuatnya pinsan."

"Kalau begitu, ini mungkin hanya cidera otak ringan, mungkin dia akan kehilangan sedikit ingatannya, biasanya ingatan dalam waktu dekat ini saja." jelas dokter itu, sambil mencari-cari selembar kertas dibalik tumpukan kertas tadi.

"Tunggu, maksudmu, dia hilang ingatan? Jadi dia akan lupa pada kejadian yang terjadi baru-baru ini terjadi?" pekik Ichigo lagi, mata pria itu membulat tak percaya pada kesimpulan yang ditarik oleh otak kecilnya itu.

"Benar. Jika beruntung, mungkin dia akan mengingatnya lagi. Namun, jika tidak, maka kenangan itu akan lenyap selamanya."

Ichigo masih terbelalak, memandang dokter itu dengan wajah putus asa dan pucat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang penting kemarin?" tanya dokter itu dengan nada pelan, meski terdengar agak penasaran.

"T-tidak, maksudku, apa ingatannya tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?" tanya Ichigo dengan antusias, dengan menekankan pada kata tidak akan pernah tadi.

Dokter itu bergumam tidak jelas, lalu kembali menatap Ichigo dengan iba.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat keadaan nonamu itu." ujarnya pelan, membuat Ichigo segera bangkit dari duduknya dan ikut mengekor dibelakang dokter itu bersama kedua suster lainnya.

"Kau tunggu disini, ini tidak akan lama." perintah sang dokter, dan seperti anak baik, Ichigo pun menurut, duduk manis dikursi tunggu untuk yang kedua kalinya, meski kali ini dia terlihat lebih tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter itu pun keluar, dan saat Ichigo menghampirinya, dokter yang berumur tiga puluh tahun itu tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo, dari raut wajah dan nada bicaranya, dia terlihat benar-benar penasaran.

"Dia mengalami sedikit guncangan, dia bahkan mengira kalau hari ini adalah kemarin. Dan, jika ingatannya tidak kembali dalam waktu 24 jam, maka kenangan-kenangannya kemarin hanya sebuah mimpi yang tak pernah dia ketahui." jelas dokter itu, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menjadi sangat mellow, dia berusaha keras mendramatisir keadaan psikologi Ichigo.

"T-tapi, pasti ada cara agar dia bisa mengingatnya, bukan?" teriak Ichigo, membuat dokter itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tenang, kau masih bisa menyelamatkan ingatannya. Aku yakin telah terjadi sesuatu yang penting antara kalian berdua, dan, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuatnya mengingat kejadian itu kembal-"

"Bagaimana?" potong Ichigo, dengan sorot mata yang tajam, siap menerkam dokter itu jika saja pertanyaannya tak dijawab dalam dua detik.

"Jalani hari seperti kemarin."

Mendengar itu, kening Ichigo pun merapat, membentuk suatu kerutan dibagian tengahnya.

Dokter itu mengerti arti dari tatapan Ichigo, dia menepuk pelan bahu pria berambut orange itu. "Cukup memberikannya sedikit petunjuk, yah, mungkin seperti mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang kalian lewati kemarin. Tapi ingat, jangan memberitahukannya apapun, atau dia akan semakin terguncang." ucap sang dokter, membuat tatapan Ichigo kembali melunak, mereka pun berpisah.

"Oke." putus Ichigo, hanya kepada dirinya sendiri, sebab tak ada siapapun disepanjang koridor itu.

"Ruki-"

"Ah, kau sudah kembali. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, jeruk." potong Rukia dengan lancar, seolah tak memperdulikan tatapan Ichigo yang mengarah padanya, hanya padanya.

"Dokter bilang aku boleh pulang, ayo, kita masih sempat, Ichigo." ajak Rukia, sambil menarik Ichigo menajuh dari kamar rawat itu.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" tanya pria itu, sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya secara sepihak, nyaris membuat Rukia terjatuh.

"Huh, apa lagi, jeruk bodoh. Kau berjanji mengajakku kencan hari ini, bukan?" ucap Rukia dengan tatapan polosnya yang menyerupai boneka chappy kesayangannya.

"Ah, iya, kencan, benar, ahaha, aku sampai lupa, oke ayo kita kencan sekarang."

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia, menggenggam tangan gadis tercintanya itu, lalu perlahan, mereka pun menghilang diujung jalan. Mereka berdua berlari-lari kecil disepanjang jalan yang sepi itu, sambil tertawa-tawa dan saling mengejek, benar-benar tampak seperti pasangan yang serasi.

Seperti saran sang dokter, Ichigo membawa Rukia ke tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi kemarin, dalam hati Ichigo selalu berharap, semoga gadis manis itu tidak lupa tentang kejadian semalam, kejadian yang begitu berharga bagi Ichigo, dan mungkin bagi gadis itu juga.

Senja mulai menghiasi langit kota Tokyo, dan Ichigo mulai kehilangan harapannya, sedikit demi sedikit, rasa ketakutannya semakin menjadi, hingga Ichigo memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi pada Rukia.

"Rukia." panggil Ichigo, pelan dan lembut, bahkan untuk menyebut nama gadis yang sudah sangat menyatu disisinya itu, dia begitu berhati-hati.

"Hn?" respon Rukia, sambil masih sibuk bermain dengan boneka Chappy pemberian Ichigo tadi.

"Err, kau tak ingat apapun? Maksudku, tak ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada was-was.

Rukia melirik pria disampingnya itu sebentar, dengan tatapan anehnya, "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"A-ah, tidak kok, tak usah kau pikirkan." ujar Ichigo, membuat tatapan aneh Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudahlah, pendek. Kau tak perlu menatapku begitu, aku tahu wajahku tampan." ujar Ichigo dengan segala ke-narsisannya, padahal dalam hati, dia agak kecewa dengan penuturan Rukia tadi.

"Cih, apanya yang tampan? Rambut jeruk seperti itu dibanggakan." ledek Rukia, lengkap dengan juluran lidahnya.

"Terserah kau, nona pendek. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, sudah hampir gelap." ucap Ichigo sambil merangkul tubuh mungil Rukia, mengiring gadis itu untuk berjalan bersama dengannya, dijalan yang mulai redup dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan.

Sebenarnya, Ichigo merangkul Rukia karena dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian tadi, kejadian tak terduga yang membuat pacarnya itu kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

"Tunggu, tuan jeruk," sergah Rukia, gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Ichigo dalam diam.

"Aku rasa aku ingat jalan ini." lanjutnya, sedikit kebahagiaan melingkupi hati Ichigo, meski dia juga sedikit takut Rukia mengingat kejadian mengerikan tadi.

"Benarkah? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." pinta Ichigo dengan pelan.

Rukia mengangguk dengan cepat, membuat kebiasaan Ichigo yang mengacak-acak rambut Rukia kembali bangkit. Tentu saja, Rukia tak segan-segan menorehkan sentuhan hangat dari kepalan tangannya dikepala Ichigo.

Mungkin Rukia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Ichigo sedang berada dalam suatu perang batin yang begitu heboh, disuatu sisi dia ingin ingatan Rukia kembali, akan tetapi, disisi lain, jika dengan memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri agar ingatan Rukia kembali akan membawa musibah bagi gadis itu, akan lebih baik jika Rukia tetap begini saja, Ichigo pun mengalami kegalauan tingkat tinggi.

"Yah, begini lebih baik." desah pria itu, dengan nada pasrah diujung kalimatnya.

"Apanya yang lebih baik?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau senang kan, Rukia?" tanya pria itu, dengan senyum hangat yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada gadis itu saja.

Rukia mengangguk mantap, dia memang merasa sangat senang, hal kedua yang bisa membuat gadis itu senang selain hal yang berhubungan dengan Chappy adalah dia, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Bagus, kalau begitu, tetap seperti ini." ucap Ichigo dengan lembut. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Rukia, membuat rona merah menjalar diwajah mereka berdua.

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, rona merah diwajah Rukia diusir dengan paksa, wajah gadis itu kini sudah memucat, "Rukia! Kau kenapa?"

Tubuh lemah itu dipegang erat oleh kedua tangan Ichigo, menjaga agar gadis dihadapannya itu tetap berdiri kokoh.

Rukia masih memegangi kepalanya, denyutan-denyutan itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, disertai dengan beberapa adegan yang tertampil dengan sendirinya didalam kepalanya, berputar bagaikan film yang biasa dia nonton dibioskop.

"I-ichigo." napas gadis itu masih tersengal-sengal, mencoba mencuri oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau tak apa? Mau ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Ichigo, pria itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya saat ini.

Gadis itu balik menggenggam lengan Ichigo yang masih melingkupnya, memandang kedalam mata coklat itu dalam-dalam, "Apa kita pernah kesini, sebelumnya?" wajah pucat itu kini nampak memelas, mata violetnya merasuk paksa kedalam iris coklat Ichigo, mencari kebenaran dalam jawaban yang akan segera keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Iya." jawab Ichigo, kedua matanya tak lepas dari mata gadis itu, seolah jika dibiarkan lengah sedikit saja, maka gadis pujaannya itu tak akan mempercayai perkataannya.

"Jadi, ah, aku begitu bodoh." umpat gadis itu dengan kesal, sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau tak tahu seberapa bahagianya aku mendengarmu berkata begitu." tutur Ichigo, tatapannya terlihat berbinar, menyiratkan sebuah kepuasan yang alami.

"Kau bahagia karena aku bilang bahwa diriku bodoh?" pekik Rukia, membuat tawa Ichigo mendadak pecah.

"Yah, mungkin sedikit juga karena itu." jawabnya.

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, sekarang dia merasa kesal pada pria dihadapannya, kesal karena ditertawai seperti itu.

"Hei, ayolah, kau marah?"

"Tidak." jawab Rukia dengan ketus, masih tak berminat menatap iris coklat yang indah itu.

Dan tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun, Ichigo menarik paksa tubuh Rukia, mendekap kepala gadis itu didada bidangnya, membuat Rukia bisa mndengar dengan jelas degupan jantung Ichigo yang begitu menggebu.

"Aku sangat senang, kau masih mengingatnya." ujar Ichigo, sangat pelan, namun tak lepas dari pendengaran Rukia.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan hal seperti itu, baka."

**FLASHBACK**

**RUKIA'S POV**

"Rukia!" aku berbalik, memandang wajah pria itu lekat-lekat, benar, itu kau.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" pria itu menarik tanganku dengan ganas, membawa tubuhku dengan mudah, mengikuti larinya yang tak tentu arah.

"Tunggu, kita mau kemana?" teriakku, sambil berusaha menghentikan larinya yang cukup kencang itu.

Dan akhirnya, dia berhenti, lalu dengan cepat, dia memutar badannya 180 derajat, berbalik hingga mata kami saling bertemu.

"Kemana?" tanyanya balik, membuatku memutar kedua bola mataku secara otomatis.

"Iya, kau ingin membawaku kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia pun tersenyum, manis.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung, tak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Selama itu denganku, tak masalah, kan?"

BLUSH

Bodoh, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah, ah, kenapa juga dia harus berkata hal seperti itu, sungguh.

KRIIIIINGG

"Eemm." aku bergumam gaje, membuka kedua kelopak mataku dnegan paksa, lalu memandangi sumber keributan itu dengan kesal.

Ah, sudah jam 9 rupanya, tunggu, jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi? Fuh, menyebalkan. Kyaa~ padahal aku sudah sangat senang. Ah, tidak, apa yang kupikirkan, dia tidak mungkin akan berkata semanis itu, Rukia, sadarlah.

Aku menepuk-nepuk wajahku yang mulai mengeluarkan rona merah lagi, persis seperti didalam mimpi tadi, lalu kembali melirik pada kalender kecil dimeja kayu yang berada tepat disamping ranjangku itu.

Tunggu, aku punya acara hari ini? Aku menyipitkan mataku, melihat lebih rinci pada tulisan yang tertulis di bawah tanggal 28 itu.

"Kyaaa! Aku ada kencan hari ini!"

Gawat, bagaimana ini, waktunya tinggal satu jam, bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa jika terlalu cepat seperti ini, aduh, oke daripada kelamaan panik, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap.

Dan, fuuh, ternyata aku bisa juga bersiap dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, fufufu.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk disofa, menunggu pria itu datang menjemputku. Dan, sungguh apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu, lama?

TING TONG

Akhirnya, orang itu benar-benar keterlaluan, terlambat 22 menit? Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanyalah si rambut jeruk bodoh yang payah.

Awas saja nanti, akan ku marahi habis-habisan.

"Jeru-"

"Kau sudah siap?"

Speechless, pria yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh. Entah sihir apa yang dia gunakan saat ini, hingga membuat dirinya terlihat begitu, err tampan mungkin. Oke, aku akui, dia memang tampan, tapi, aku tak pernah menyadari kalau Ichigo setampan ini, sungguh. Kencan kali ini terasa benar-benar berbeda, dandanan Ichigo nampak sangat sempurna saat ini.

"Rukia?"

"A-apa, jeruk payah? Kau terlambat! Sudah, pulang saja sana, aku sudah ti-"

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu." pria tam, err maksudku Ichigo sedang berdiri didepan pintuku, sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga lily berwarna ungu? Sungguh, mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Arigatou." ucapku lembut, berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya, meski rona merah itu sudah pasti setia menghiasi wajahku saat ini, dan begitu pula dengannya, samar-samar aku juga melihat rona merah itu disana.

"Ayo kita pergi." ajaknya, setelah menungguku menyimpan bunga itu dikamar, sungguh aku tak rela jika dijalan nanti terjadi sesuatu pada bunga itu, bagaimana pun itu bunga pertama yang diberikan Ichigo semur hidupku, dan kuharap bukan yang terakhir.

Kencan yang benar-benar menyenangkan, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Tutup matamu." ucap Ichigo. Dan tanpa bertanya apapun, aku langsung mematuhinya saja.

Dia menggendongku ala brydal style dan tentu saja, aku mengeluh padanya, namun sungguh, daripada digendong diatas bahunya ala manusia purba dizaman batu, mungkin akan terlihat lebih baik jika seperti ini.

Dan tebak, si jeruk itu membawaku kemana?

Tempat yang sungguh indah, hanya ada desiran ombak dan hembusan angin, ditemani dengan cahaya bulan dan beberapa lilin yang berserakan dipasir, membuat suasana malam yang dingin ini mendadak menjadi begitu hangat, sungguh.

Lagi-lagi, tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa kukatakan sekarang, dan Ichigo nampaknya mengerti akan hal itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak membawa beberapa meja dan kuris disini, dan aku juga tidak berpikir untuk mengajakmu candle night dinner saat ini." ucapnya, diiringi dengan kekehan khasnya itu.

Candle night dinner? Oh, God. Itu impian semua gadis. Tapi, entah mengapa, duduk ditepi pantai dengan dialasi selembar kain dan ditemani seorang Ichigo Kurosaki rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dari impian bodoh tadi.

"Lalu, kau ingin mengajakku apa? Melakukan upacara pemanggilan roh?" tanyaku cepat, membuat senyum kecil itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, kita akan memanggil roh-roh dilaut." jelasnya singkat.

"Apa?"

"Ini mungkin kedengarannya konyol, tapi aku rasa, tak ada salahnya mencoba,"

Aku terdiam, menunggu kalimatnya selanjutnya.

Dan, sungguh tak disangka, Ichigo berkomat-kamit gaje, entah mantra apa yang diucapkannya sekarang, apa dia benar-benar ingin memanggil roh dilaut? Sungguh bodoh.

"Ichi-"

"Diam, dia sudah datang," potongnya, dan entah mengapa itu membuatku memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Disana!" dan dengan bodohnya, aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Ichigo tadi, lalu,

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat sudah bersarang di pipiku, untung keadaannya sedang remang-remang, semoga rona merah itu tak terlihat jelas.

"Hahahaa~ kau sungguh percaya?"

Sial. Bodoh. Jeruk bodoh.

Aku ngambek, menutup mulutku rapat-rapat sambil menatapnya dingin.

"Oke, aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku, Rukia Kuchiki."

Aku masih bergeming, aku bahkan tak berniat meliriknya sedikitpun.

"Rukia." dia memalingkan wajahku dengan perlahan, membuat mata kami saling bertemu, lalu memasang cengirang nakalnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ujung kepalanya dengan satu jari.

"Apa?" tanyaku jengkel, sisa-sisa kemarahanku tadi masih melekat pada diriku.

"Apa lagi? Biasanya disaat seperti ini kau selalu memukul kepalaku?" tanyanya polos dengan wajah yang, uh, sungguh menggemaskan.

Dasar, baka.

Dan akhirnya, tawaku meledak, sungguh, aku tak tahan pada pria satu ini.

Kami saling menertawai, hingga suasana kembali hening lagi dan aku mulai merasa canggung.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling, langit terasa begitu luas dari sini, benar-benar ajaib.

"Rukia Kuchiki~"

Merasa tersinggung, aku berbalik dan memandang pria itu dengan bingung, mau apa dia menyebut namaku dengan nada kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

"Kau tak sadar kalau namamu begitu, aneh."

Tanpa direncanakan, tatapanku semakin menajam dan menajam, menunggu hal bodoh macam apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh si jeruk itu.

"Ganti saja, Rukia." dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan asal, seolah mengganti nama itu begitu mudah.

"Ap-"

"Rukia Kurosaki, kedengarannya lebih bagus, bukan?"

BLUSH

Sungguh, Ichigo pasti bercanda?

Apa ini sebuah lamaran? Oh, Kami-sama.

"Kau mau kan mengganti nama belakangmu menjadi Kurosaki?"

HENING

Ayo, bicaralah Rukia, apa susahnya bilang 'iya'

"Marry me, Rukia?"

BLUSH pangkat dua.

Sungguh benar-benar, aaaargh, kau bisa membuat darahku naik ke wajah semua, Ichigo.

Dan, yah, cincin indah itu kini sudah menyatu dijari manisku, berulangkali aku menatapnya sambil berjalan pulang, sungguh, aku tak menyangka aku akan dilamar dengan cara seromantis itu oleh orang sedingin Ichigo, benar-benar keajaiban.

Ohiya, aku belum sempat mengatakan terimakasih padanya, lamarannya sungguh indah.

"Ich-"

BUUUUSSS

Mobil itu, menerjang dengan kecepatan penuh mendekati Ichigo, dan untung aku bisa menyeret tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari sana, meski tubuhku sendiri kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan, benar, semuanya perlahan hilang.

**END FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ichigo." panggil Rukia, masih dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

"Hn?"

"Arigatou."

Kedua pasangan itu saling melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mempertemukan sepasang mata mereka. Coklat dan violet saling beradu, dan perlahan mulai menyipit, seiring dengan semakin tipisnya jarak antara mereka, hingga bibir mereka saling bertaut, bergelut dalam satu irama yang harmonis, cinta.

**Gaje, sumpah endingnya sungguh gaje T.T**

**Maafkan saya readers, terutama Rufina Yumi saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa ceritanya jadi aneh gini #plak**

**Meski aneh dan gaje, saya tetap mengharap RIVIEW dari senpai-senpai sekalian ^^**

**Dibantuyaaa, ditunggu RIVIEWnyaaa**

**Arigatou.**


End file.
